


Third Time Lucky

by mightbeababygay



Series: Firsts [6]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Blow Job, Attempted Hand Job, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, injured Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Ben's managed to injure himself again and Callum's mad. Except, the doctor's put him on a sex ban. If Callum's being honest, it's the perfect form of karma. Until it isn't.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Firsts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542514
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Third Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Ballum-Fan-101 on Tumblr!
> 
> Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter @mightbeababygay - let me know what you think!! x

“So, Mr. Mitchell, the good news is that it’s only broken ribs, there’s no other serious internal injuries. The bad news is, it’s going to take six weeks to heal - if you’re careful, which means no heavy lifting, no exercise, no smok-,”

“Does that include sex? The exercise one.” Ben asked from the bed, hand hovering over his side protectively where his broken ribs were aching. 

“‘Fraid so, Mr. Mitchell. Anything that causes an increase in breathing will, in fact, jar the rib, leading to potentially life-threatening injuries, such as a punctured lung. This can include sex, as you mentioned, along with any other form of exercise.” The doctor continued. “You’ll need to take ten deep, but slow, breaths every hour and walk around the house. Make sure you don’t stay in the same place for too long, this will lead to breathing difficulties and you’ll become stiff.”

“Deep, slow and stiff? Sounds alright to me.” Ben smirked, tilting his head to look at Callum with a wiggle of the eyebrows. Even if he was boyfriend was still mad at him. 

The doctor cleared his throat, flicking back through his notes on the clipboard. “You’ll need to ice it for the first week to reduce the swelling. We’ll provide you with an information booklet to keep as reference. If the pain gets worse, or the swelling doesn’t reduce within the two weeks, make sure you come back. I’ll get your discharge papers, now.” The man nodded his head before leaving the hospital room. 

“Well, he wasn’t very charismatic, was he?” Ben laughed, face dropping with a grimace as the red hot flame of pain burned through his chest. 

“Why would he be when he’s dealing with idiots like you? When there’s serious people ill and in need of their help and you’re wasting his time?” Callum snapped even if he didn’t remove his hand from Ben’s, thumb caressing over the skin, a clear sign of his worry.

“Listen, I told you it weren’t supposed to happen-,”

“Like you planned to get beat up all the other times?”

“Callum.” Ben winced as he pushed himself up on the bed. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean for it to happen. You know I’m a mouthy little shit and I couldn’t stop myself from saying something to him, alright? Didn’t expect him to have his mate with him.”

“Like that would’ve stopped you.” Callum sighed, getting up from the side chair to sit on the side of the bed, dropping a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. “I suppose the lack of sex for six weeks will teach you, won’t it?” He couldn’t help but smirk as he pulled back. 

“No, those things are just cautionaries. They don’t mean them.” Ben lied, eyes wide at the prospect of not getting off for over a month. 

“Of course they mean them. Otherwise they wouldn’t have mentioned it.”

“But Callum…”

“Nope.” Callum smirked, a chuckle falling from his lips at the turn of events. Of course, he didn’t want Ben hurt and this was his worst nightmare - having to drive Ben to the hospital as he came barreling through the house, trying to brush off that he was fine but barely able to breathe. Callum didn’t know what to do other than bring him to a doctor. 

Once the panic had subsided, the anger had set in. Anger at the people who did this to his boyfriend, but also at Ben himself for once again getting involved in this. In the fights and the arguments and the broken bones. But this, this was the perfect karma in the form of a sex-ban. Maybe, this would teach Ben. 

\--

“You sure you don’t want me on the sofa?” Callum offered, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Ben, taking the frozen bag of peas away from his ribs.

“Only if you’re taking me with you.” Ben grabbed at Callum’s hand, squeezing fondly. “It’ll be fine, c’mon. I missed you stealing all the covers.”

“Alright.” Callum gave in. “Let me just take these back to the freezer, I’ll get you your pills for the morning as well.” He stood from the bed, pressing a careful kiss to Ben’s lips before going downstairs.

It’d been a week since Ben had broken his ribs, and Callum had gotten pretty used to playing nurse, even if Ben hadn’t got bored of the ‘doctor and nurse’ remarks he’d been making all week. 

The first night - after driving him back from the hospital - Callum had let himself fuss over Ben (not that he was doing anything other than fussing seven nights later), making sure he was comfortable, that he did his breathing exercises and walking around the bedroom every hour. 

That night he’d woken up to Ben shouting in pain. Somewhere along the line, Callum had rolled over and accidentally whacked him in the rib - his subconscious needing Ben close even though he knew he couldn’t. 

After - inevitably - freaking out over causing Ben more pain and checking everything the leaflet mentioned as signs of it getting worse, twice, he made the (difficult) decision to go sleep on the sofa.

Ben wasn’t happy about the decision, neither was Callum if he was being truthful, but it was the safest option for them. He couldn’t face making Ben’s injuries worse, even if he did want nothing more than to curl up by his boyfriend's side. 

But now, after a week of Callum (and Kathy) looking after Ben, they’d managed to reduce some of the swelling. He was also complaining less - whether that was because it was actually getting better or Ben himself was getting bored of his own whining, Callum wasn’t sure. 

Ben has asked (begged) Callum to come back to their bed, they were both tired of not getting any sleep without the other next to them. Even if they were only a floor apart. 

“How’s the patient?” Kathy asked as he stepped down the stairs. “Still a pain in the arse?”

“Nah, he’s alright.” Callum gave a light laugh. He still wasn’t used to talking to Kathy like this, as his son’s boyfriend, and he was definitely still on the shy side. “I’m, uh, I’m just grabbing his tablets for the morning.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Kathy told him, holding her hand up as Callum opened his mouth to speak. “I know you want to and that you care for him, but if you want a night off, you’re more than welcome.”

“It’s okay. Wouldn’t be much fun without him, anyway.” Callum blushed. “I’m just gonna,” He held the bag of peas up and indicated towards the kitchen before rushing off shyly. 

\--

“You took your time.” Ben grumbled as Callum finally made his reappearance. “What d’you do, find a nice bloke in the kitchen to shack up with?”

“Only your mum.” Callum placed the glass of water and Ben’s tablets on the bedside table. 

“Ew, Callum, that’s gross.”

“No, no, not like that!” Callum grimaced, look of disgust spreading across his face.

“I know.” Ben laughed. “Fuck, don’t make me laugh, it hurts.” He whined, clutching at his broken ribs. “Kiss it better for me?”

“Mhm, in five weeks I will.” Callum shrugged his shoulders, toeing off his shoes. 

“You still serious about that?” 

“It ain’t like I’ve made it up, is it! They’re in the doctor’s instructions. I’m not risking you puncturing a lung just so you can get your kicks.” Callum warned him, getting ready for bed. 

Nearly piling his clothes on the dressing table until he was just left in his boxers, Ben watching on fondly, sucking on his bottom lip as Callum eventually slipped into the bed. He laid on the very edge, as far away from Ben as possible so he couldn’t hurt him. 

“I don’t bite.” Ben told him, patting the empty space between them to indicate what he wanted. “Least not for another five weeks, apparently.”

Callum shuffled closer, grabbing one of his pillows to place between their bodies as an extra layer of protection during the night. “Missed you.” He mumbled out, almost in embarrassment, as he propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Ben. 

“Missed you too, love.” Ben promised sincerely, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Callum’s hand stroking through his hair. 

And yeah, it was pathetic really, the two of them not surviving without sleeping in the same bed for a week, but it was more than that. This was the only time they got to be together, to talk and kiss, to hold one another. All they’d managed the past week were fleeting kisses and light conversations. 

“Come here.” Ben ordered him quietly. 

Callum would be lying if he said the command didn’t send a shiver down his spine. He couldn’t help but lean forward to connect their lips, fingers still combing through his hair. “We can’t.” 

“I know. Jus’ wanna kiss you, don’t I? I missed you.” He repeated. “Your leaflet doesn’t say anything about kissing.”

Callum pressed their lips together once more. “It doesn’t. But it’s what happens after the kissing that’s the problem.”

“You can’t control yourself?” Ben smirked, hand squeezing onto the wrist of the arm holding Callum up. 

“‘S not me I’m worried about.” Callum chuckled as he nudged his head forward, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Am I not attractive anymore?” Ben pouted playfully, nudging his nose against Callum’s. “It’s cos I’m gettin’ fat, ain’t it? Lying round in this bed all day just eating food.”

“You ain’t getting fat, you idiot. If it were up to me, I’d keep you here forever.” 

“Oo, kinky.” Ben couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows. 

“Not like that...well, maybe sometimes.” Callum grinned. “I just meant you wouldn't be getting yourself in trouble here.”

Ben gave Callum a grin, dimples showing. “Will you please kiss me now?”

Callum, of course, obliged, taking Ben's bottom lip into his mouth and kissing him gently. He held his weight up with a hand on the mattress, making sure he was inches away from putting any pressure on Ben. His other hand was tangled in Ben's hair, strands twirled around his fingers - a permanent placement for them nowadays.

It was something they both found comfort in, him playing with Ben’s hair. It definitely had a soothing effect on the younger man - they’d often find themselves having to rewatch episodes of shows they were binging together after Callum had accidentally sent Ben to sleep from playing with his hair. 

Callum didn’t really know why he liked it so much. Whether it was something he was doing absentmindedly or if he was doing it because he wanted to, he didn’t know. Perhaps, he felt the whole thing was also soothing. The feeling of Ben being real and here with him, was one he’d never get over.

Sliding his tongue across Ben’s bottom lip, he gently pressed it into his mouth, tongues stroking against one another. The soft moans fell from the shorter man’s mouth like clockwork - moans Callum would never get used to.

It was common fact that Ben was a loud person, and that translated no differently in the bedroom. They’d been together long enough now, well over half a year, for Callum to know that Ben had a wide range of different types of moans. 

There was the barely there ones, silent to anyone else but Callum, when they kissed. A rush of breath from his nose when their lips finally touched. Soft sounds from the back of his throat when it started to become more needy.

There was the loud ones, in contrast, that anyone in the house would be able to hear. Usually when Callum first took Ben in his hand or his mouth, when he finally entered him. Moans of relief that finally, he was getting some form of friction. 

Then, there were Callum’s favourite sounds. The moans that Ben couldn’t help himself from making where he’d been taken passed the point of self control, where there was nothing on his mind but need. These ones varied. Sometimes they were small, choked off noises that came deep from the back of Ben’s throat that made Callum know he was close to coming before he could get the words of warning out. 

Sometimes they were loud enough for the whole of the square to hear as he babbled, begging for more - self restraint long gone as he clung at Callum, taking whatever it was that Callum was giving him.

Minutes ticked by into double figures as they continued to kiss lazily. The wet slide of their tongues accompanied by Ben’s delicate moans as they became reinquated with one another. 

“Callum.” Ben whispered desperately into his boyfriend’s mouth, hand clutching at his wrist, palm sweaty.

Shaking his head slightly, Callum pulled back with swollen, spit glistening, lips. “We can’t.”

“Please.” He stared up at Callum, need shining brightly in his eyes. “Just use your hand, it’ll be fine. I need you so badly.”

Callum’s eyes flicked down to the tenting in Ben’s boxers and back up to Ben’s face, stopping at the black and purple bruising of his ribs. 

“Please. I’ll tell you if it hurts. Just-, I need you.”

Callum couldn’t help but give a slight nod of the head in agreement, muttering out an ‘okay’. He shuffled around to lay on his side next to Ben. There was no way he wasn’t going to give into his younger boyfriend - the honest, desperate sense of need was radiating off of him in waves and Callum was wrapped around Ben’s finger. Anything he wanted, Callum gave him.

And, unfortunately, this was no different. 

Stroking his hand in a feather light touch over Ben chest - and down his torso (purposely avoiding his ribs), Callum cupped Ben’s hard length over his boxers, watching his eyes flutter shut with a moan.

“Look at me.” Callum told him quietly. He knew if he let Ben look away he’d hide any sign of discomfort. Callum already felt he shouldn’t be doing this. Not keeping a closer eye on Ben while he did so, would only make him feel worse.

He gently palmed over Ben, looking for any sign of discomfort. Upon finding nothing, Callum pressed their lips together in a light kiss, hand sliding down the waistband of his boxers to take his length in a loose fist. 

“Alright?” He whispered to Ben, looking over Ben’s chest, noting at his rose and fell slightly faster than normal. 

“‘M okay. Please.” Ben swallowed thickly, ignoring the twinge of pain that burst from his ribs. He let out a moan, hoping to disguise it as pleasurous. 

“Ben…” Callum started. 

“No, no I’m fine. It’s good, please.” Ben begged frantically. 

Against his better judgement, Callum stroked over Ben’s length slowly, eyes completely focused on his face.

Letting out a light moan, Ben did his best to relax back into the mattress, eyes fluttering shut in an attempt to focus solely on the feeling of Callum’s hand on him and nothing else. “‘S good.” He whispered out the reassurance with a soft moan.

Taking Ben’s word for it, Callum curled his fist around Ben properly, stroking more steadily and purposeful. 

Ben took a sharp intake of breath from the pleasure overload, letting out a cry of pain as his ribs protested. “Stop, stop. I can’t.” He managed to gasp out, face screwed up.

Pulling his hand away as if it burned, Callum swallowed down the guilt as he tried not to panic. He brushed the hair off of Ben’s forehead, thumb stroking over the hot skin. “Talk to me.” He whispered. “How bad is it? Do you need a doctor?”

“No.” Ben shook his head, eyes squeezed shut as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “Just...burns. Breathed too quickly.”

“Just try and take some gentle ones, that’s it, you’re doing so good baby.” Callum whispered against his ear, hand resting lightly on his chest to monitor his breathing. “I'm sorry.” He apologised, pressing a kiss to the side of Ben's head. 

“Shut up, ain't your fault.” Ben told him, head tilting to rest on top of Callum's. 

“That's the last time I listen to you, hey?” Callum smiled, hand curling around Ben's. 

\--

“Callum…” Ben moaned himself awake, nudging the older man next to him. 

“You alright?” Callum mumbled. He'd barely slept the last month, especially for the last three weeks that he'd been sleeping in the bed with an injured Ben. It wasn't difficult, he'd long since perfected the ability to sleep and wake at the first sound of noise, thanks to the army. 

“Mhm, had a good dream. Need you.” Ben grabbed at Callum. 

“We can't.” Callum repeated once more. Honestly, if had a penny for every time he'd said that over the last month, he'd be a millionaire right now. It didn't get easier, denying Ben. Even if they'd been together so long, they were still firmly in the honeymoon stage - taking any chance they had to sneak away and be together. But Ben's injury had put a holt to that, and they were both feeling the effects of it. 

Whether it was the lingering touches between one another or the general grumpiness they were both constantly in a state of. And this - Ben waking him up in the middle of the night, wasn't the first time. 

“We can.” Ben shuffled to lay on his good side, cupping Callum's face. “It's been a month now, I barely feel it.” 

And okay, yeah, Ben had been walking around more - he'd finally been able to leave the house last week by surprising Callum at work, and he'd been managing his breathing exercises without any pain or complaining. But that didn't mean that this was okay. 

The gasps of pain from the first week still ran through Callum's head and the images in the leaflet of what could happen, were burnt into his eyelids. So just how Callum ended up on his knees, Ben's length in his mouth, was beyond him. 

He let out a quiet moan in the back of his throat as he took Ben's length, bobbing his head slowly over him. Callum would be lying if he said he hadn't missed this, the taste of Ben on his tongue, the weight of his length in his mouth. He swirled his tongue, dipping it into Ben's slit, savouring the unique taste of that was his boyfriend.

“Oh god, yeah, fuck.” Ben moaned in pleasure, hand guiding Callum's head. “Fuck, I'm so close.” His breath hitched, back arching off the bed which turned out to be the biggest mistake he'd made since getting himself in this dilemma, in the first place. The pain poured over him like ice water, replacing the warm heat of pleasure. “Shit, stop, you gotta stop.” He told Callum, even though the older man was already off of him, stroking over his thigh in comfort. 

“Fuck!” Ben shouted in annoyance, hand slamming down on the mattress, his other arm slung across his face to hide the tears in his eyes. 

Letting out a small sigh, Callum shuffled back up the bed, taking Ben's arm away so he could cup his face. “You okay?” He asked gently, thumb stroking over the flushed skin of his cheek. 

“No.” Ben chuckled sarcastically. “No, I'm not. I need to come, Callum, this is the worst form of torture.” 

“It's my fault, I shouldn't have...do you want me to stay back at my place? I'll come back in a couple of weeks - outta sight out of mind, ‘n all that.”

“It ain't your fault you can't say no to me.” Ben grinned cheekily, nudging his face into Callum's hand. “I don't want you to leave. I'm a grown ass man, I should be able to get through six weeks like any other sane person.”

“Two more weeks.” Callum promised with a kiss to the lips. 

\--

Callum threw his pen down with a huff. It was pointless trying to concentrate on paperwork when his skin tingled and thrummed with what was to come later. Against all odds, they'd managed to make it to the six week mark. And, for some reason, it felt like their first time all over again. 

They'd both gone off to work that morning, a lingering kiss pressed to one another lips. A promise of what was to come later. 

He was dragged from his thoughts but the door slamming against the wall, Ben’s voice reverberating through the building. 

“There you are, I need your help.” Ben grinned, hands tucked in his coat pockets. 

“With what?” Callum frowned even if he did stand straight away. 

“A stiff.” He wiggled his eyebrows, nodding his head towards the stairs. 

Callum paused, looking down at the stack of paperwork he still had to get through before looking back at Ben, eyes dragging over his body. He gave a quick shrug of the shoulders before dashing over, taking Ben's hand and pulling him up the stairs to the flat he barely used. 

“You sure you're okay for this?” Callum asked, pushing Ben against the hideously pink wall. “Don't wanna hurt you.” He added on, mouth (and brain) occupied by kissing over Ben's neck, hands fumbling with the jacket buttons. 

“‘M good. Even tested it in the shower.” Ben laughed, already breathless as he pulled off his coat, arm catching on the lamp. 

Ignoring the sound of smashing glass, Callum pushed Ben backwards in the direction of the bedroom, lips connected in a rush, desperate kiss. He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him at the idea of Ben in the shower, stroking over himself in desperation. 

“Fuck that's hot.” Callum gasped into his mouth, both of their hands fumbling with one another's clothes, pulling and pushing at them with need as they walked blindly to the bedroom, barely remembering to kick the door shut at the last minute. 

“Yeah, not as good as you.” Ben promised with a rush of breath, gasping as Callum lifted him up, pressing him against the wall. He hooked his legs tightly around his waist, pressing their hips together. 

Callum moaned as he pressed wet, open kisses along the length of Ben's neck, finding his sweet spot straight away to suck a mark, teeth sinking in. 

“Shit,” Ben moaned, head dropping back against the wall with a thud. “Need you, please Cal.”

Unable to deny his boyfriend anything, Callum carried Ben over to the bed before placing him down, climbing on top of him as their lips connected, teeth clashing. He grabbed at Ben’s shirt, undoing the buttons with nimble fingers. 

“Doing okay?” Callum asked breathlessly as he leaned back to pull his shirt off over his head in a rush before doing the same with Ben’s.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Ben nodded, grabbing Callum the neck to pull him back down in a searing kiss. He rolled them over, hands running over his bare torso to familiarise himself once more. And he wasn’t lying. He was fine. His ribs weren’t hurting like they previously did - there was a light ache, like pressing on a bruise, but nothing that would stop him. Nothing he’d let stop them. “Need you.”

“I know, baby.” Callum promised, hands resting on Ben’s hips so he could just look at his boyfriend, take in his beauty. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He voiced his thoughts, love shining in his eyes. 

“I’m irresistible, I know, I know.” Ben teased with a wink. 

“Modest, too.” Callum snorted before leaning up to reconnect their lips. 

It wasn’t long before they had peeled the rest of one another’s clothes off, the two of them now naked and grinding against one another. Hands running over one another’s skin, mapping out every freckle and scar. 

Rolling them back over so Ben was on his back, Callum reached into the drawer for the bottle of lube. He reconnected their lips, tongues massaging one anothers as he fumbled blindly with the bottle, managing to spread the lube onto his fingers. 

Nudging Ben's thighs apart Callum brushed the pad of his finger over Ben’s hole, teasing briefly before pressing the index inside of him. 

“God,” Ben let out a quiet moan, spreading his thighs wider for Callum.

“Mhm, just Callum will do.” He couldn’t help but tease, curling his finger inside of him. 

“Oh god, that’s something I’d say.” Ben laughed breathlessly, letting out a moan. “Told you I was a bad influence.”

Pressing a second finger inside of Ben, Callum scissored him open, fond smile on his face as he watched Ben’s contort into pleasure. “Don’t think it’s that bad, do you?” He hummed, nudging his fingers up against Ben’s prostate.

“Fuck.” Ben cried, pulling on Callum’s hair. “Fuck, please I need you.”

Adding a third finger, Callum continued to work Ben open, taking his time, not wanting to hurt the younger man. He took his time, scissoring and twisting his fingers deep inside of him until Ben was babbling and begging for more.

Reaching into the drawer for a condom, Callum made quick work of rolling it down his length and lubing himself up. He wiped his hand on the covers, before taking his cock in a loose grip at the base, lining himself up against Ben’s hole. “You sure?”

“Please.” Ben whispered out the beg, hips pushing down with intent. “Need you, I’m fine.”

Callum let out a shaky breath as he entered Ben slowly, hands holding onto his hips with their foreheads pressed together. “God, you feel so good.”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed breathlessly, sweaty palms gripping at Callum’s back. “‘S what happens when you don’t get fucked for six weeks.”

Letting out a soft laugh, Callum grabbed at Ben’s thigh, hooking it over his hip. “Maybe you’ll learn your lesson now, then.” He muttered, rolling his hips slowly into Ben in light thrusts, a soft moan escaping his lips. 

“M-Maybe.” Ben agreed with a moan, head tipping back onto the pillow. His hands curled into fists on Callum’s back, nails digging into his skin. 

“Can I-, I need-.”

“Yeah,” Ben cut Callum off. “Yeah, go on, fuck me.”

Hands digging into the flesh of Ben’s hips, Callum thrusted his hips harder into him with a grunt. He pressed his head into his neck, lips connecting with the skin. 

“Cal,” Moaning, Ben scratched his nails over the muscular skin of Callum’s back and up into his hair. “Fuck, I missed you.” 

“Me too.” Callum gasped his agreement into Ben’s ear, nibbling on the lobe as their his slapped together, the headboard rocking into the wall. 

“Oh god.” Ben whined, back arching up into Callum’s chest. “Oh god, Callum.”

“Fuck,” Callum moaned. He pushed himself up to hold his weight, hands either side of Ben’s head, allowing him to thrust harder into the shorter man. “Fuck, Ben.”

“F-Faster, Cal, come on, give it to me.” Ben begged, heel digging into Callum’s cheek. “Yes, fuck!”

Pressing their lips together messily, Callum snapped his hips faster into Ben, moans tumbling from their mouths. 

Their kiss didn’t last long as Callum leaned up, grabbing at Ben’s thigh to push his knee up into his chest, sinking deeper into Ben. 

“Oh, oh god, Callum.” Ben clenched around his length, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he cried out, Callum hitting his prostate dead on. “Yesyesyes, fuck!” 

Hands tangling into Ben’s hair, Callum moaned loudly as he latched onto his neck, biting at the delicate skin, the sweat dripping off of him.

“I’m gonna, g-gonna come, Cal, Callum, please!” Ben shouted, pulling at the covers in ecstasy. “Don’t s-stop, oh god.” He babbled, body tensing as he yelled Callum’s name. His cock twitched as he orgasmed, come painting over their chests and even his neck. 

Callum wasn’t far behind, pleasure intensifying as Ben tightened around his hard length. He rocked his hips sloppily into him, hands gripping at the pillow. “B-Ben, oh god.” He cried out, shuddering as he came into the condom.

Collapsing down on top of Ben, Callum sucked in deep breaths of air, the sweat dripping off of him as he rested his forehead on Ben’s chest. He shifted his hips, softening cock slipping out of Ben, a shiver running through both of them. 

Callum leaned over, pulling the condom off and tying it. He dumped it into the bin next to the bed before shuffling back to Ben. Tangling their legs together, Callum pressed his forehead against Ben’s.

“Hey,” Ben whispered, dimples showing as he nudged their noses together. 

“Hey yourself.” Callum pecked Ben’s lips, thumb brushing over his hot skin. “You alright? No pain or anything?”

“You’re beautiful.” He muttered instead of answering. “I don’t tell you as much as I should, do I?”

“Shut up.” Callum blushed red, eyes shifting away from Ben’s. “You tell me all the time.”

“I don’t.” Ben licked his bottom lip, fingertip tracing the lines of Callum’s face. “There’s a difference between me telling you you’re beautiful and me saying how much I want you.”

“I know.” Callum gave Ben a gentle smile, head turning to press a kiss to Ben’s wrist. “I love you.”

“I love you too, handsome.” Ben smiled back, brushing Callum’s hair back from his sweaty forehead.

“You gonna call me that all the time now?” 

“Well you are, ain’t ya?”

\--


End file.
